


Still Standing

by lunartokki



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle, Bows & Arrows, Fargexby, Luzuplay, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, Swords, Take it as it is, Teamwork, War, así que aquí está, el asunto de las armas es un poco ??? porque hay catapultas y también pistolas, hay como que indicios de otras ships, llenando mis deseos de un fic en el que rubius sea espadachín y vegetta sea arquero, los noobs son aliados de karmaland, pero en karmaland habían pistolas y flechas y espadas así que no se preocupen mucho por eso lol, pero tal vez tengan alopecia........, porque siento que no hay suficiente de eso, quería escribir algo sobre el buen trabajo en equipo de rubegetta, y no se especifica quiénes son los enemigos, y sí alexby sabe quiénes son los de la hermandad por fargan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/pseuds/lunartokki
Summary: —Pese a todo, nada ha cambiado.Rubius miró a Vegetta como si hubiese dicho la locura más grande del mundo.—Todo lo que veo son cambios, De Luque. Nada es igual a lo que recordamos.—Sigue siendo la misma tienda de comestibles, el mismo parque, la misma fuente —replicó el muchacho de ojos amatistas—, los mismos cimientos. Por ahora todo se mantiene igual, pero siento que todo eso cambiará después de hoy.—No si lo impedimos.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 9





	Still Standing

Karmaland nunca se había sentido tan solitaria, pero por sus calles solo se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles mecerse con el viento y los pasos de aquellos que se estaban preparando para combatir en la guerra.

A Rubius se le hacía raro ver las tiendas cerradas, la ausencia de los aldeanos que siempre les atendían con una sonrisa cuando iban a comprar alguna novedad o la falta de vida que veía en cada rincón del pueblo. En el aire se podía sentir la inminente presencia de algo que se acercaba, la tensión de todos aquellos que todavía se mantenían de pie y tenían el espíritu de la lucha en sus venas.

—Pese a todo, nada ha cambiado.

Rubius miró a Vegetta como si hubiese dicho la locura más grande del mundo.

—Todo lo que veo son cambios, De Luque. Nada es igual a lo que recordamos.

—Sigue siendo la misma tienda de comestibles, el mismo parque, la misma fuente —replicó el muchacho de ojos amatistas—, los mismos cimientos. Por ahora todo se mantiene igual, pero siento que todo eso cambiará después de hoy.

—No si lo impedimos.

Vegetta le dedicó una sonrisa triste al muchacho y tomó su mano, sintiendo cómo este le estrechaba de vuelta sin realmente importarle lo que dirían los demás. Solo sabía que el crepúsculo se acercaba y el amanecer no estaba asegurado para ninguno de los dos; para ninguno de ellos, a decir verdad.

—Están cerca.

Alexby se acercó por la derecha con un grupo de soldados y le lanzó una escopeta a su compañero del cuerpo policial, dejando que el híbrido de búho revisara la cantidad de balas que tenía el arma mientras el chico los miraba con seriedad.

»Merlon calcula que estarán en nuestras puertas dentro de veinte minutos, así que les aconsejo que se pongan en posición y se mantengan alerta.

—De acuerdo —respondió Willy en nombre del resto de los héroes de Karmaland.

—Espero verlos con vida en la madrugada, compañeros —añadió Alexby, mirándolos con otro tipo de expresión que dio mucho más que decir que mil palabras.

—Lo mismo digo, Alexbitas —dijo Luzu—. Cuídense las espaldas unos a otros y recuerden que hacemos todo esto por nuestra preciada Karmaland.

El chico de ojos miel extendió su mano al centro y ocho manos se unieron para gritar al unísono: «¡Por Karmaland!», entonces sonrieron y sus caminos se dividieron. Luzu agarró la mano de Auron para dirigirse al oeste del pueblo mientras Willy esperaba para ir hasta el centro, listo para defender el corazón de Karmaland en caso de que el enemigo lograra atravesar sus murallas. 

Rubius sintió un par de abrazos estrechándolo con fuerza, por lo que soltó el agarre de su mano con Vegetta y devolvió la unión, dándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo para asegurarle que estaría bien antes de verlo partir con Lolito por el este.

—Pues nada, tío. Más te vale cuidarte el culo —le dijo Alexby con su típica risita.

Sabía que las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo, de ninguno de los dos, pero ahora fue él quien ciñó en un abrazo al muchacho y acercó su boca a su oído.

—Acaba con esos hijos de puta.

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado y se alejó para mirar a los ojos avellana de uno de sus mejores amigos, de uno de sus hermanos de toda la vida.

—Lo mismo te digo. Reviéntalos y que se arrepientan de pisar terreno en Karmaland.

Vegetta estrujó en un abrazo tanto a Willy como a Fargan y el último soltó un pequeño chiste al respecto pretendiendo que le costaba respirar, pero era un extraño caso en el que las palabras no eran necesarias para saber lo que estaban pensando y hablaba más la risa que los tres compartían juntos.

—A luchar como bestias pardas, compañeros —los animó Vegetta.

Se acercó a Rubius de nuevo y se colocó la famosa máscara de Lobo Nocturno, rodando los ojos cuando el peliblanco abrió los ojos como si acabara de revelar la más grande información confidencial. Desde hace un par de semanas no era el único que conocía su secreto, pues uno de los tantos misterios cuya respuesta había salido a la luz cuando se había aliado a los héroes para robar unos pergaminos del bando enemigo había sido su identidad oculta.

Tanto Vegetta como Alexby sabían quiénes eran los miembros de la Hermandad Oscura, por lo que Rubius se colocó también su máscara oscura para tener mejor visión en la oscuridad y la sonrisa macabra se encontró con un par de ojos púrpuras que lo observaron con atención.

Alguien pareció comunicarle algo al cuerpo policial a través del auricular, porque Alexby masculló: «Mierda», y luego comenzó a marchar junto a Fargan a paso acelerado hacia el norte. El tiempo corría y no parecía estar de su lado.

—¿Nos vamos, Triple Siete? —le preguntó, desenvainando sus espadas dobles.

Vegetta asintió, encajándose los guantes de tres dedos para luego sostener el arco.

Todo el mundo en el pueblo se preguntaba cómo había surgido esa unión. Incluso entre sus propios amigos se habían creado numerosas apuestas para intentar dar con la razón, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo las dos personas más opuestas de toda Karmaland se habían vinculado de tal manera. Ante sus ojos, los dos chicos eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles a más no poder y en sintonías distintas, pero lo cierto era que, conforme más pasaba el tiempo, se daban cuenta de que se asemejaban más al yin y yang: polos opuestos, pero pertenecientes a una sola pieza.

Y para sorpresa de todos, ambos hacían un equipo increíble.

Balanceaban las debilidades del otro y reforzaban sus propias habilidades. Rubius se movía con ligereza con la espada y vencía a sus enemigos de cerca mientras que Vegetta se encargaba de eliminar a los que estaban a la distancia con su puntería envidiable en el arco. El espadachín protegía de los peligros inmediatos al arquero mientras que el arquero protegía al espadachín de los lejanos.

La sincronización de ambos en el campo de batalla era envidiable. Ambos se movían como un solo cuerpo y una sola mente, lo cual había sido uno de los motivos por los que habían sido escogidos como la pareja encargada del lado norte. Alexby sabía que solían discutir por cosas tontas en frente de todos, a veces incluso mediante gritos, pero también sabía que todo era una tapadera para esconder el asombroso vínculo que habían formado, que quizás se entendían mejor que nadie más en el pueblo.

—Vamos —urgió Vegetta tirando del brazo del peliblanco, porque notaba la zozobra en cada uno de los soldados del pueblo y la expresión que había visto en la cara de Alexby no le había gustado para nada.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de llegar a la muralla, cuando vieron cómo el cielo de la noche se iluminó por cientos de luces que se dirigían hacia ellos: flechas de fuego.

—Mierda, llegaron antes de tiempo.

Vegetta empujó con su cuerpo el del peliblanco y entraron en una de las tantas construcciones, cubriendo al híbrido de oso con su propio cuerpo para protegerlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes del chico y vio cómo sacó su escudo de diamante para protegerlo a él también, colocándolo sobre la espalda del pelinegro para que cualquier pedazo de madera incendiada no cayera sobre él.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el techo se desplome —le dijo Rubius.

La entrada estaba ardiendo en llamas y el fuego se estaba propagando con rapidez, así que los dos se levantaron y buscaron con la mirada otra forma de salir de allí. Vegetta se encontró con una ventana trasera, por lo que rompió el cristal con una patada y tomó la mano del peliblanco para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Las casas vecinas también habían sido atacadas por las flechas de fuego y parecían estarse cayendo a pedazos; los edificios resistían más porque no todos estaban hechos de madera, pero parecía que el infierno se había desatado en Karmaland.

—¡Fuego!

Ambos llegaron al muro justo cuando los luchadores disparaban flechas ígneas, viendo cómo el cielo se tintaba de tonos naranjas de nuevo como si fuesen estrellas fugaces. A Rubius le pareció irónico cuán lejos de la realidad estaba esa analogía.

—Me alegro de verlos, chicos —les saludó uno de los amigos de la ciudad aliada.

—Me hubiese gustado que fuese para tomar el té y las galletas y no esto, honestamente —respondió Vegetta, dándole un apretón al hombro del chico—. Atacaron antes de lo previsto. ¿Alguna novedad, Lexosi?

—Los chicos intentan mantenerlos a la raya, pero me temo que nos superan en número. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que derrumban la entrada.

—No si ganamos algo de tiempo —dijo Rubius.

Vegetta le miró y el muchacho solo le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, a lo que el de cabello azabache suspiró, pero asintió. Lexosi no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba.

Rubius sacó dos pociones de su cinturón de herramientas y le dio una al de pelo azabache, entonces sacó unas cuerdas y amarró al muchacho con ellas, uniéndolo entonces a su propio cuerpo. El peto de planeador lo tenía en el inventario para no dañarlo antes de tiempo, pero se lo colocó y miró al muchacho con determinación.

—Siempre menospreciaste mi Tool Belt, pero mira quién se ríe ahora, De Luque.

—Anda que eres un dramático. Solo te dije que no descubriste el agua tibia.

—¿Dramático? ¡Pues mira que tú no andas lejos ni nada!

Lexosi solo observó cómo los dos chicos tomaron la poción luego de discutir como una pareja de ancianos después de sesenta años juntos y en seguida ambos desaparecieron de su vista, escuchando solo el sonido de las botellas al caer al suelo.

—¿Siguen ahí, chicos? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Debido a que la especialidad de Vegetta eran los ataques a distancia, debía ser él el que estuviera flotando en el aire con una soga alrededor de su cintura mientras el tonto del peliblanco volaba con la pechera de planeador. Al menor le flipaban los chocobos para volar por los aires de Karmaland, pero desde que Vegetta le había prestado su pechera, le encantaba meterse en sus cofres y pillarle uno sin que se diera cuenta. (Vegetta siempre se daba cuenta, pero de todas formas le dejaba llevársela).

—Doblas, ¿puedes estabilizar un poco el vuelo? Es más difícil apuntar así.

—¿Para qué vas a apuntar? Son putas flechas explosivas —respondió el muchacho—; no importa dónde apuntes, siempre se va a llevar a unos cuantos por delante.

—Esa boca.

—¡Estamos en una puta guerra, Vegetta! No creo que alguien se asombre por una mala palabra. Tú solo dispara, guapo.

Vegetta hizo un puchero, pero estaba feliz de que la poción no permitiera que el otro chico viera lo sonrosadas que estaban sus mejillas. Los dos volaron por encima de algunos enemigos, ignorantes de su presencia, y los ojos amatistas se enfocaron en un solo punto dentro de la marea de personas, sacando inconscientemente la lengua por un momento antes de disparar. Un gesto que se le había pegado de Doblas.

Antes de que la flecha impactara, lanzó otra un poco más abajo y vio cómo se formó un cráter en los terrenos afuera del muro. Los enemigos que permanecieron de pie intentaron buscar de dónde provino el ataque, pero tenía que admitir que la idea de Rubius había sido bastante ingeniosa.

—¿Cuántas flechas te quedan? —le preguntó el peliblanco.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —respondió—. ¿Cuántos minutos dura la poción?

—Debemos tener alrededor de quince minutos más. Hay que apresurarnos.

Vegetta sostuvo cuatro flechas al mismo tiempo y sonrió. —Nos ahorraré tiempo.

El sonido de la explosión aturdió por unos segundos a Rubius, escuchando nada más que un pitido en sus oídos por un par de segundos, pero luego recuperó la capacidad auditiva y los gritos desgarradores que escuchó hicieron que algo dentro de él se removiera de angustia.

Era parte de la Hermandad Oscura y estaba acostumbrado al caos y a las explosiones, pero pese a todo todavía tenía valores y amor por el lugar que lo había visto crecer, también porque pensaba que los enemigos seguro también tenían una familia a la que ir o algo preciado a lo que aferrarse, y sin embargo, estaban ahí.

Y dolía. Le dolía ver a Karmaland con una atmósfera tan triste y lúgubre.

—Tenías razón con lo de los cambios, De Luque. Ahora todo está irreconocible.

—No pienses en eso, chiqui. Enfoquémonos en salvar lo que queda de Karmaland y una vez esté todo tranquilo, nos encargaremos de reforzar esos cimientos —le comentó—. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta construir, ¿no?

Rubius sonrió, y por un momento, pensó que, si se enfocaba lo suficiente en la voz ligeramente aguda pero melodiosa del mayor, entonces podría olvidarse de todo.

—Y yo te voy a ayudar justo como tú me ayudaste a mí con mi casa.

—Vale.

Luego de que Vegetta lanzara otras tres flechas, Rubius tuvo que esquivar un par de ataques porque comenzaron a localizar de dónde venían.

Fácilmente lograron derribar a cientos enemigos, pero todavía había demasiados. Podían ver que los soldados seguían lanzando flechas y explosiones, y algunos estaban en las torres para disparar, sin embargo, la cantidad les seguía rebasando. Y como si todo pintara de rosas, tanto Vegetta como Rubius se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron cómo una catapulta lanzó una roca gigante contra la entrada.

—Hostia puta —susurró Rubius con la boca abierta.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que lancen otra —indicó Vegetta—. Escúchame, solo me quedan tres flechas explosivas. Las disparo contra las catapultas para destruirlas, tal vez derribamos a unos cuantos enemigos también, pero seguro van a quedar todavía algunos, así que sugiero que bajemos mientras sigamos invisibles y combatamos cuerpo a cuerpo para hacer papilla a los que están usando las catapultas. No podemos dejar que abran esas puertas.

—Me sirve.

Vegetta volvió a tensar el arco y vio cómo la catapulta se hizo trizas, pero atrás le seguían otras dos. Se preparó para dispararle a la segunda, pero justo cuando tiró la flecha, vio cómo la catapulta lanzó la roca e impactó contra la puerta, logrando que se abra un poco, pero no del todo. Pese a la distancia y la altura, podían escuchar los gritos de los soldados de Karmaland, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las puertas se abran de lleno y que los enemigos invadieran sin cuidado.

Ambos fueron despertados de su estupefacción cuando notaron que la tercera roca fue lanzada, por lo que el mayor actuó sin pensarlo dos veces y disparó su última flecha contra la bola de piedra, convirtiéndolo en añicos.

—¿Acabas de darle a una roca en movimiento? Uff, eso me pone caliente, De Luque.

—Es que es tonto —dijo Vegetta—. Me he quedado sin flechas explosivas.

—Venga, lo haremos como en la vieja escuela. Tengo TNT en el inventario.

—Cuándo no.

—Calla.

Vegetta decidió no continuar otra ronda de quejas por las veces que le explotaron la puerta de su casa, sobre todo porque ya la habían tenido antes y el rubio siempre insistía en que solo lo había hecho una vez con sus hermanos oscuros, y que había sido con todo el pesar del mundo, pero se la tenía pendiente al chico.

Los dos tocaron tierra y escuchó cómo Rubius desenvainaba sus espadas de nuevo. No lo podía ver, pero sí lo podía sentir, así que tenían que enfocarse en eso para poder atacar mientras siguieran atados. Sin perder un segundo, Rubius hundió su espada en el cuerpo de los que se encontraban desprevenidos y Vegetta empezó a dispararle a los que se acercaban hacia ellos como reacción a los ataques de Doblas.

—¡Ahora! —le avisó Vegetta.

Se colocó delante de Rubius y se agachó para que pudiese coger impulso, entonces el chico saltó lo más que le permitía la cuerda y lanzó el TNT contra la catapulta, agachándose para que Vegetta pudiese dispararle con una de las flechas de fuego.

Rubius agarró de la mano a Vegetta y empezó a volar con el peto, intentando apresurarse lo máximo posible porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que no tenían mucho tiempo y en estos momentos, en medio del cielo con nada más que una cuerda, eran un blanco bastante fácil.

—Creo que esa era la última catapulta.

Vegetta giró la cabeza, observando en la lejanía si de repente aparecían más.

Mientras más se alejaban, más podía percibir la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso. Los cráteres en los suelos solo eran un indicio del caos que habían creado, pero al menos habían ganado más tiempo y habían evitado que ingresaran por la puerta principal, además, habían derribado a unos cuantos enemigos y Karmaland seguía en pie; magullada, un poco despedazada y en fuego, pero con el espíritu de seguir luchando para que esos cimientos de los que tanto hablaban no fueran borrados de la faz de la Tierra, para que siguieran teniendo un lugar al que llamar hogar.

—Creo lo mismo —suspiró con alivio, dejándose llevar por el peliblanco.

Vegetta se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor y mantuvo sus ojos en los enemigos debajo de sus pies, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando pudo verse a sí mismo al hacerlo. Podía ver su mano. Mierda.

—Mierda.

—Esa boca —le dijo Rubius con un tono sarcástico.

—¡No, Doblas, que la poción ha dejado de surtir efecto!

Un par de ojos verdes miraron hacia debajo instantáneamente para encontrarse con unos morados, y los dos pudieron ver el pánico en los ojos del otro. Habían estado tan enfocados en eliminar las catapultas, que se les había olvidado chequear la hora y no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban a punto de volver a la normalidad.

—Hostia puta, ¡hostia puta!

Rubius desvió el camino, volando hacia los árboles del bosque para que no estuviesen en la intemperie a vista de todos, y masculló entre dientes porque las alas le parecían tan veloces como un caracol en estos momentos. Tenían que apurarse antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, antes de que lastimaran a Veget—

Escuchó el grito del pelinegro y retumbó en sus oídos, perdiendo el control por unos segundos luego de sentir el corte encima de su costilla por la flecha que había perforado en su cuerpo. Irónicamente, a Vegetta no consiguieron lesionarlo porque la inestabilidad causó que la cuerda se balanceara de un lado al otro, pero el menor voló un poco más hasta lo espeso del bosque y ambos cayeron al suelo luego de esto.

—Doblas. —Vegetta se soltó de las cuerdas con dedos desesperados y corrió hacia el muchacho, tocando su rostro para ver si estaba inconsciente. Sentía que el corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, pero le regresó el color a la cara cuando vio esos ojos que lo volvían loco todavía abiertos y vivos.

Con cuidado, retiró el peto planeador e intentó mantener la calma, aunque estuviese viendo la cantidad de sangre que estaba saliendo de su costado. Siempre supo que nunca había tenido buena suerte, pero parecía que esta vez la vida se estaba riendo en su cara, porque habían herido a Doblas justo donde el chaleco no le protegía.

—Por favor, mantén los ojos abiertos. Voy a hacer que crucemos el muro —empezó a hablar más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, colocándose el peto con dedos temblorosos luego de romper la cuerda con sus propias manos—, voy a llevarte al hospital en Karmaland y vas a estar bien, Rubén. Solo tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos, tienes que mantener tus ojos en mí hasta que lleguemos. No te duermas. Te necesito aquí conmigo, así que, por favor, no te duermas.

Cogió al chico en brazos y empezó a volar entre los árboles para que no los vieran. No podía arriesgarse a que vieran que seguían con vida, tenía que moverse con rapidez si quería que atendieran al peliblanco pronto y no podía perder un segundo más.

—Si las miradas pudieran matar —escuchó de repente a Rubius, susurrando como si le costara hablar—, todo el mundo ahí fuera... y-ya estaría a un metro bajo tierra.

—Cállate, Doblas.

—En mi defensa, estaba como un... 60% seguro... de que mi idea funcionaría.

Vegetta empezó a sentir que le lagrimeaban los ojos. —No hables, tontito.

Después de unos minutos, pudo ver el muro a la distancia, y mientras más se acercaba, más podía escuchar la devastación y los gritos de aquellos que disparaban para defender la entrada. No podía permitirse que los confundieran por el enemigo, por lo que sin importarle quedarse ronco o romperse las cuerdas vocales, también empezó a gritar para informar de su presencia y la del muchacho herido en brazos.

—¿Vegetta? —escuchó la voz de Jesús a su izquierda, pero el chico solo le dedicó una mirada llena de desasosiego y siguió volando hacia el hospital del pueblo sin mirar atrás. Tendrían tiempo después para charlar, con suerte.

Rubius, por su cuenta, le había hecho caso a De Luque y no había despegado sus ojos de él. Sentía que cada vez se le dificultaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, cada segundo que pasaba era un peso sobre sus pestañas, pero no tenía pensado rendirse, no después de que las palabras del de pelo azabache se grabaran en su mente.

_Te necesito aquí conmigo._

Sonrió para sí mismo. Vegetta podía ser un hombre de muchas palabras, a veces quizás demasiadas, pero era sólo en momentos de desesperación cuando lo que estaba en su mente realmente salía a la luz.

Vegetta empezó a correr una vez que entró en el hospital y gritó para que alguien atendiera a Rubius. Las enfermeras se acercaron rápidamente, dirigiéndolo a donde tenía que ir mientras el peliblanco veía la mandíbula apretada de Vegetta y el techo blanco de los largos pasillos.

—Vas a estar bien, Doblas —musitó, pero sonaba como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo—, van a atender la herida y todo estará bien. Estarás bien.

—Deberías ir con los chicos... Te necesitarán al frente.

—¿Bobo o qué? —La respuesta hizo que Rubius sonriera de nuevo, porque la expresión sonaba ajena a los labios de Vegetta, pero eso solo lo hacía sonar tierno—. Hay cientos de soldados, pero solo hay un tú. Se las arreglarán sin mí.

Vegetta no se apartó de su lado, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que tenía que esperar fuera. Se aferró a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello y no la dejó ir.

Rubius la apretaba cada vez que sentía dolor, viendo cómo rompían la tela de su traje oscuro para poder ver la herida y se preparaban para tratarla. Tenía que ser fuerte, soportar lo que sea que viniera para no dejar al pelinegro a su lado, porque no podía soportar la idea de no ver nunca más la sonrisa del mayor o el pequeño, pero encantador ceño fruncido que se formaba cada vez que le sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡El enemigo logró entrar por el este! Están enviando alrededor de 60 heridos, señor.

Vegetta miró hacia la puerta cerrada, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Escuchó a las enfermeras y doctores hablando en los pasillos, pero todo sonaba como un eco distante ahora. Sentía como si estuviera sudando frío.

—Tienes que ir.

—No, no es así. Necesito quedarme aquí contigo —le contradijo en un segundo.

—Eres el héroe de Karmaland, Triple Duque —respondió Rubius, apretando su mano con otra sonrisa pequeña—. No me pasará nada. No si les impides venir aquí.

—Doblas, yo...

Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron con determinación, sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Si no te mueves a la de ya, te obligaré.

Vegetta miró esos ojos, ese océano verde que hacía que sus rodillas se debilitaran, y suspiró porque sabía que iba a hacer lo que Doblas quería que hiciera. Y lo que le parecía correcto hacer.

—Volveré, y será mejor que no estés mu... —Vegetta no pudo terminar esa frase, porque sólo pensar en la otra alternativa le hizo perder la cabeza—. Si lo estás, te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿me oyes?

Rubius se rio en voz baja, bajo y rasposo. —¿Crees que esto podría matarme? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. Pero si soy más fuerte que tú mil veces, De Luque.

—No lo flipes, chaval.

Rubius volvió a sonreír, regocijándose de fastidiar a Vegetta incluso en una situación como esa.

—Vete antes de que sea tarde —le apresuró el chico de pelo desordenado, pero encantador—, venga, apresúrate. Demuéstrales lo mamadísimo que estás.

Vegetta pudo ver el dolor en su cara mientras hablaba. Intentaba contenerlo para que él pudiera irse a luchar contra el enemigo sin dudarlo, mantener la sonrisa burlona en sus labios y pretender que era una mañana ordinaria en las sábanas violetas del mayor, pero en ese momento era casi imposible mentirse el uno al otro, no cuando podían saber lo que el otro estaba pensando con una sola mirada, así que se limitó a mirarle a los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le besaba profundamente, tratando de hacer llegar el mensaje.

No era la última vez que se veían, porque ambos iban a estar bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es solo para llenar mis ansias de algo donde Rubius usa la espada y Vegetta el arco. Don't mind me HSAGFASHF... also, el final digamos que es más o menos abierto. Ustedes pueden decidir en sus cabezas si sí sobreviven y son felices... o si ser malvados y que ambos mueran :-). Lol.


End file.
